Total Drama Horror
by Jackels
Summary: It's a few months after Total Drama Revenge of the Island and someone wants to kill the rest of the cast. Who is it? Who will live? Who will die? Find out!
1. C1 Death's First Remarks

One day Chris was walking home from a meeting with the producers of Total Drama. They were fighting over what the next theme would be. He stopped at a hot dog stand and got a hot dog. He thought that the show was over and dead. But, he had another thing coming.

He walked into his apartment building just as he always did, and got the mail just as always. He walked into his apartment and stopped, he kept thinking about what to do with the show. He look threw the mail "Junk, Bill, Bill, Junk, Mom, Junk, Magazine, and letter."

The letter was a surprise. What could be in the letter? He never got fan mail so mark that out of the equation. He opened the letter and it said.

Dear Chris McLean,

I hope that you remember what I told you. I will never forget that promise. And I hope you never do either. I will kill every single one of the Total Drama contestants and you. Don't you ever think I won't?

You're Enemy,

Death

He thought about the letter and passed it off as one of Duncan's jokes that he has been pulling. He decided to take a shower to make him think more about what he needed to do for the next season.

As he was in the shower he heard something, a glass break, then another, then another. He grabbed a secretly hid gun from his medicine cabinet in his bathroom. He looked inside to the living room and sure enough there stood Duncan with his back to Chris.

Duncan fell over dead with a knife out of his back with someone in all black behind him.

"Did you get my letter?" The killer asks.

"Well….Um…. I just thought."

"Thought that it was Duncan? Well know you know that you are wrong. I will go to ever contestant and kill them for what they and you did! I brought Duncan just to prove m point."

"Please don't I will do anything!" Chris starts to back away from the killer slowly.

"Put down the gun and we can talk." Chris puts down the gun and waits.

"Good now what are your last words?" The killer says with a smile behind the mask.

"What, you said that we could talk about this!"

"I said that we could talk and we are so…" The Killer shoots Chris in the head and leaves, knowing that they had done their job. Now off to the next one on the hit list.

***At Beth and Lindsay's Hotel* **

"Lindsay that party was so much fun!" Beth said.

"I know right? Too bad Tyler couldn't come to it." Lindsay says.

"Look!" Beth says pointing to the TV with a picture of Chris and Duncan's head on it.

"Late last night the bodies of Total Drama stars Duncan and host Chris McLean were found in McLean's apartment. At first deceives thought that it was a fight due to the glass and the guns, but later found a letter on the ground that McLean must have dropped on the way in. We caution all Total Drama contestants to take cover. You will need to report to a secret place that will be sent to you in text, please report there as soon as possible or the detectives will think that you are dead." The reporter says.

"I can't believe that someone killed Chris! I mean he tortured us and everyone wanted to do it but no one ever did." Beth says.

"Well I did." The Killer says popping out from the window with a gun. "I did and now I am hunting down every single Total Drama contestant and I will kill them and nothing can stop me."

"Really?" Beth says pulling out pepper spray and spraying it at the killer.

"Do you really think that it bothers me? I have an ammine system to pepper spray, I thought that someone would carry it around." The Killer says shooting Beth in the heart. "Now Lindsay, one of the main reason's I'm doing this…please let this be easy."

"Please just kill me! I really badly need to have a lot of beauty work done and in heaven I hear that it's already done for you." Lindsay replies.

The killer shots Lindsay in the head. "That was easy enough… Who is next on my list?" Looking at their phone. "Now this will be a fun kill."

***At the Island* **

"They can't be serious! They are making us return to this dump." Gwen says madly. "It seems they are trying to get us killed!"

"Welcome to your home till we get things fixed and catch the killer." Detective Katrin Benet says. "I'm Detective Katrin Benet, my partner." She points to her left. "Bernie Eller. And to my right we have Valery Collins, a doctor."

"Why do we have a doctor? You think that we are going to get hurt?" Jo says.

"No, but I thought that if we have a doctor then it would be easier to work because this doctor is also a therapy doctor as well." Says Valery.

"Now we should have thirty-six Total Drama Cast or Contestants here." Katrin says.

"What do you mean? We should have thirty-eight?" Courtney asks.

"Sadly Lindsay and Beth were attacked in their hotel room two days ago when going there after a party." Tyler says with a cry.

"So does that mean I should start Tyler with the treatment?" Valery asks.

"Not now…" Katrin says. "I think that we need to explain. We think that the person that is killing people is in the cast. We found a letter in Chris' room saying the person would hunt down the cast. I'm asking why. Why don't all of you go to bed and get some sleep. For safety precautions we have you all in different rooms and please lock the door."  
Tyler was so mad he forgot to lock his room, but then there was a knock on the door. Tyler sees the door knob opening and stops, then the door starts to open.

"Come and take me! I miss Lindsay!" Tyler shouts.

"It's just me." Bridgette says. "Everyone else was worried about you so I volunteered to come check on you."

"Well could you please tell the killer to hurry up and come to me…I want to see Lindsay in the sky." Tyler says.

"Tyler, there are other people that care about you." Bridgette says. "Like…me."

Suddenly the door breaks down, "Hello my pretties! Prepare to die!"

Bridgette screams. "No please, don't…kill…me…Wait Heather you're the killer?"

"No, I've just been running around scaring people acting like I'm going to kill them. By the way you might want to check on Cameron, I got him pretty good." Heather says.

"You really care about my?" Tyler asks after Heather had left.

"I always like you, but I like Geoff more. I was just saying. You have people that care for you." Bridgette says and leaves.

"I guess my life isn't over." Tyler says.

"No it is over. You and Bridgette's story was cute." The Killer says.

"Please don't kill me!" Tyler says. "I'll do anything! I'll pay anything."

"Yes, you will pay the price of death." The Killer says.

"No!" Was Tyler's last words.  
***In Brick's Room***

"Come on soldier there is nothing to be afraid of…except a crazy killer who has killer some of my friends." Brick says to him self.

Brick looks at the pill he had took. "I hope I have made the right choice."

**Author Note:**

**Hey, this is just going to be a short ten chapter story that I will finish before posting any chapters to make sure I'm on track on updating. So when you read this, I'm already done with the story.**

**~Jackels~**

**Dead:**

**43****rd****- Duncan**

**42****nd****- Chris **

**41****st****-Beth**

**40****th****-Lindsay**

**39****th****-Tyler**

**38****th****-Brick**


	2. C2 Tricks Are For Kids

**Author Note: This is my first horror story so, this is my best one and please review! Also any idea for another story? Katrin, Valery, an Bernie are my characters! Enjoy**

**~Jackels~**

"Campers listen up!" Bernie says. "We have a list of people killed so far, just to let you know. Of course there are the ones you already know about like Duncan, Chris, Beth, Lindsay, but the killer has also gotten Tyler. Brick committed suicide.

"Really?" Jo says. "I'm surprised he had the balls to do that! I'm proud of him!"

"Now is not the time Jo." Katrin says. "You need to be more careful now that the killer is confirmed on the Island."

"Remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'll be in the kitchen of the main lodge!" Valery says.

"I suggest that you stay with at least one other person at all times, even in the bathrooms." Bernie says.

"Too bad Brick is gone…" Scott says.

"You care?" Mike says.

"No but I felt like he would be the one to protect us all from whoever is killing us." Scott says. "I think that everyone else agrees."

"Remember partners." Katrin says.

***In the Kitchen***

"Valery, I just don't get it." Anne Maria say. "I loved Vito, Mike's personality, but I'm not sure how to get him back."

"Well, have you ever thought that someone else might be a lot like Vito?" Valery says.

"Justin is definitely hot enough…" Anne Maria says.

Valery reaches behind her a gets a knife from the rack without Anne Maria noticing.

"Yea, but, unless Mike's personalities start to control him again then you will never see Vito again." Valery says. "Or anyone else."

"Wait…" Anne Maria says. "What was that last part."

Valery pulls the knife out and stabs Anne Maria in the stomach. "The last part was you will never see Vito again. Or anyone else. Good-bye!"

"Wait, did you kill the others?" Anne Maria final words.

"No!" Valery says. "There are more than just me, I'm in it for the money!"

Valery waits as Anne Maria dies slowly. Once she is sure that Anne Maria is dead she takes her body and hides it in the freezer. She then washes all the blood up. Then oh so smartly she has an idea. "If I scream, then people will come running and I can use the cover up." She screams as loud as she can, making Katrin, Ezekiel, Cody, Sierra, and Courtney all come running.

"Valery!" Katrin says. "Are you alright? Did you see the killer?"

"No!" Valery says. "Look in the freezer! Anne Maria…She's dead!"

"What?" Courtney says. "Another one?"

Sure enough everyone fell into Valery's cover-up. They all thought that Valery had taken a break and came back to find Anne Maria dead. "So clever." Valery whispered.

***At the Dock***

"Hey Bernie, what are you doing out here?" Justin asks.

"Well, I have been stationed on the Dock to make sure no one leaves or comes." Bernie says. "Cameron was just keeping me company."

"And look what we found!" Cameron says. "It was a note from the Killer

Dear Soon to be DEAD Cast,

We hope you like what we did to Anne Maria. We had something special planned for Brick, too bad then. Oh, if you don't realize by now, there are more than one of us hunting all of you.

You're Enemy

The Killlers

"Justin can you take this to Katrin?" Bernie says. "I think that she should take a look at this."

"Sure thing." Justin says. "But I was wondering if I could take Cameron as my partner? I don't have one."

"Yea, Cameron, go with him. She really should see this. Make sure nothing happens to it." Bernie says.

***In Lodge***

"Mike," Zoey says. "Mike…"

"Yea?" Mike says. "What?"

"I'm scared… What is going to happen?" Zoey asks.

"I don't know, but we will be ok." Mike says. "You will be ok. I promise that I won't let one of the killers get you."

***In Cody's Room***

"Isn't this nice!" Sierra says. "Us just in a room, not worrying about the K-I-L-L-E-R-S!"

"Yea, it was great," Cody says. "Till you reminded me!"

"Sorry, but." Sierra says. "I'm just so scared! What if one of the killer show up and try to kill you cody-kins!"

"Yea…" Valery says at the door. "What if one of us come to get you."

"Oh, I was scared for a second!" Sierra says. "I thought that you said one of us!"

"But I did." Valery says hitting Cody in the head with a baseball bat.

"Cody!" Sierra says.

"He's dead Sierra!" Valery says. "You have nothing to live for any more! Cody is dead! Join him and you can be together forever! Just break that mirror and take a piece of glass and make this easier on both of us!"

"Ya!" Sierra says. "I don't have anything left for!" She throws the mirror on the floor and it shatters, she picks up a piece. "These are my last words! Let there be peace!" Silting her throat.

"Just another one gone." Valery says.

***In Lodge***

"Everyone, I'm here to give you an update tonight. We have lost a few more." Katrin says. "We found Cody unconscious in his room, but still alive. We also found Sierra who slit her throat. And of course there is Anne Maria from earlier."

"Lights off!" Someone shouts.

The lights turn off and there is a room full of terror, when the lights turn on Valery is gone with a note on the podium.

Dear Soon to be DEAD,

You played right into my trap! I acted to care about Anne Maria's feelings and took her out. Then I made Sierra think Cody was dead and kill herself! What fun! I think that it's time I reveal myself! I am Valery! I am one of the killers. I will take pride for killing Anne Maria, I guess Sierra, and soon to be Dakota. I forgot to say, poor Dakota. I poisoned your drink you'll be dead soon, unless you find the cure soon. Look somewhere with lots of hands.

Sincerely,

Valery, Killer Number Three

**Author Note:**

**Hey, this is just going to be a short ten chapter story that I will finish before posting any chapters to make sure I'm on track on updating. So when you read this, I'm already done with the story.**

**~Jackels~**

**Dead:**

**43****rd****- Duncan**

**42****nd****- Chris **

**41****st****-Beth**

**40****th****-Lindsay**

**39****th****-Tyler**

**38****th****-Brick**

**37****th****- Anne Maria**

**36****th****- Sierra**

**Unknown Fate: Dakota, Cody, and Valery.**


	3. C3 All Hands On Deck

**Author Note: This is my first horror story so, this is my best one and please review! Also any idea for another story? Katrin, Valery, an Bernie are my characters! Enjoy**

**~Jackels~**

"Today is my lucky day!" Ezekiel says. "I know where Chris hides all his gold thanks to all the stalking I did in season three!" He walks into Chris' room, into the closet, into a secret passage, then sees a safe. "Now what was the code…37, 8, 12!"

He looks inside to see nothing inside. "I've been robbed!"

"Sorry, but no, you've been served!" Blaineley says

"You are a killer?" Ezekiel says.

"I hate this show!" Blaineley says. "This was the worst thing in the world! I should have stayed with Celebrity Manhunt! This show rid me of everything that I had! This gold and fame from living in this will get me what I need to be on top again!"

"Your insane!" Ezekiel says.

"And guess what!" Blaineley says. "Your dead!" She shoots him right there in the head. She was just a smart as Valery, putting the gun in his hand making it look like he killed himself and pulling his body in his own room.

***In Hallway***

"Hey, I left my hot dog back in my room…can we go get it?" Owen asks Noah.

"Fine whatever big guy." Noah replies.

They hear something from Chris' room.

"Do you think that it is the undead?" Owen asks.

"No, we left Chris' body in the lodge." Noah says. "Someone if in there."

"Who?" Owen asks.

"Left find out." Noah says sarcastically.

They get close to the door and listen. "I hate this show." Blaineley says. "Chris' gold is mine, Ezekiel just had to get in my way. Now that he's gone. Chris is gone. I wonder, when is Valery going to kill Courtney."

"We need to get out of here now!" Owen shouts!"

"Quiet!" Noah whisper.

"Trust me," Blaineley says opening the door. "I heard you. Inside Now!"

Noah and Owen rush inside. They both go into the closet into the secret passage.

"Stay there and I'll be back." Blaineley says. "And if you try to run away. You will be dead in less than a minute. There are six killers are do you really think that you will get away with that many people? I'll make a deal with the others to decide one of you to keep."

"You are going to make them choose between me and Owen?" Noah says. "No offence, but Owen, you are a goner. Everyone thinks that you fart too much."

"But you are always being sarcastic!" Owen says. "You have the same chance as me."

***At the Lodge***

"I'm going to die!" Dakota says. "Valery poisoned my drink!"

"Don't worry, she gave us a clue, remember?" Bridgette says. "She wrote look for somewhere with lost of hands."

"Where is somewhere with lots of hands?" Dakota says.

"The confessionals?" Katrin says.

"May be…" Dakota says.

"What if it's a riddle?" Bridgette says.

"Dakota…" Katrin says.

"What?" Dakota says.

"You only have ten minutes left." Dawn says after looking at her.

"We need to look and fast!" Dakota says.

"Dakota! Stop!" Dawn says. "You are not going to find it! You are going to die either way."

"What?" Dakota says.

"The poison it's…already in your heart!" Dawn says.

"You should just say good-bye to your loved ones and call it quits." Katrin says. "There's nothing to be done to save you."

"Good-bye Sam." Dakota says.

"Level up!" Sam says.

"I'm going to miss…." At that moment Dakota falls over dead.

"Good-bye Dakota." Blaineley says from the side. "Lights off!"

"What!" Katrin says. "Blaineley's a killer! I knew it! Bernie you owe me fifty bucks!"

When the lights turn back Blaineley is gone and there is a note attached to Dakota that says:

Dead Soon to be DEAD,

We hope that you don't care about Dakota, or Ezekiel for that matter. You can find him in his room. Now we have captured Owen and Noah. You must choose one to save and one for us to kill. We will be watching you, when you make a decision the one will die and the other will be with Valery at the high point of the mountain.

With hate,

Blaineley, Killer Number Six

"There are six killer!" Dawn says. "Or more!"

"Yep, just another crazy case!" Katrin says.

"Really, this has to be your worst!" Bridgette says.

"Nope, I was undercover for all of senior year." Katrin says. "I had to be one of Chris' assistants. He still thinks my name is Yasmin."

"I guess that would be worse." Bridgette says.

***In Staci's Room***

"No one cares about me!" Staci says. "When I talk they all tell me to shut up or go die! I wish one of the killer would kill me!"

"Then just kill yourself!" Gwen says. "Sorry I heard you from the outside. But, if you don't want to be here then just kill yourself. Katrin isn't going to let you go."

"Ok, thanks. I guess." Staci say. "My great great great great great great great great great great grandfather invented the gun. And that's what I'm going to use!"

Staci grabs a gun from nowhere and shoots herself right when Courtney is walking by.

"You monster!" Courtney say to Gwen. "You let her kill herself!"

"She wanted to!" Gwen says. "We are all going to die from the killers anyway!"

"You watch yourself!" Courtney says. "I can make this look like you killed her!"

"I can say the same thing. Anyone could say someone killed someone. That doesn't make it true." Gwen says.

***Lodge***

"Everyone is here but Staci!" Bernie says.

"No everyone is here. Staci killed herself in her room." Gwen says.

"Ok then, we have everyone." Bernie says. "Katrin please begin."

"We have lost Dakota from poison, Staci from herself, and Ezekiel by Blaineley." Katrin says. "Now we have to vote, do we want Noah or Owen to die?"

"What?" Izzy says.

"The killer has kidnapped Owen and Noah, and say we have to choose one to die and another to live." Katrin says.

"I think it's obvious, we need Noah!" Heather says. "He has the most smarts about this kind of thing."

"I agree." Mike says.

"Then we keep…Noah?" Katrin says.

"No!" Izzy says.

"We keep Owen!" Izzy says. "We keep Owen!"

"Sorry Izzy, but you are outvoted." Bernie says.

"This will not end well!" Izzy says running out of the room.

***Mountain Point with Owen, Noah, and Valery***

"Just got a text from Killer One." Valery says. "Time for Owen to die! You were one I've been waiting to kill but, Killer Two just kept saying not yet. But now she can't stop me!"

"Wait!" Owen says. "How many killer are girls?"

"Only three. The other three are boys." Valery says shooting Owen.

"Noah come here!" Valery says. She ties him up and walks away. "See you soon!"

Only a few minutes later Geoff, Trent, and Bernie show up. "Where is Valery?"

"She ran off!" Noah says. "Only a few minute ago."

***Lodge***

"No!" Dawn says. "Cody stopped breathing!"

"You are on the other side of the room!" Jo says.

"I can feel when people die." Dawn says. "Like just now, some guy named Jeremy Chin just died."

"Ok…." Jo says.

"Yep, he's gone." Katrin says.

***In Bridgette's Room with Geoff, Gwen, Zoey, Mike, LeShawna, Sam and Noah***

"I can't believe that this is happening!" Zoey says. "Why would someone from the cast try to kill us?"

"Because they want something out of it." Noah says. "Valery wanted money, Blaineley wanted revenge."

"Who is next?" Sam asks. "I mean Dakota's gone!"

"I believe that al of you are next!" Blaineley says from the window.

"No!" Gwen shouts.

**Author Note:**

**Hey, this is just going to be a short ten chapter story that I will finish before posting any chapters to make sure I'm on track on updating. So when you read this, I'm already done with the story.**

**~Jackels~**

**Dead:**

**43****rd****- Duncan**

**42****nd****- Chris **

**41****st****-Beth**

**40****th****-Lindsay**

**39****th****-Tyler**

**38****th****-Brick**

**37****th****- Anne Maria**

**36****th****- Sierra**

**35****th****- Ezekiel**

**34****th****- Dakota**

**33****rd****- Staci**

**32****nd****- Owen**

**31****st****- Cody**

**Killer 1- Unknown**

**Killer 2- Female**

**Killer 3- Valery **

**Killer 4- Unknown**

**Killer 5- Unknown**

**Killer 6- Blaineley**

**Unknown Fate: Valery, Blaineley, Bridgette Geoff, Gwen, Zoey, Mike, LeShawna, Sam and Noah.**


	4. C4 Follow the Dead

**Author Note: This is my first horror story so, this is my best one and please review! Also any idea for another story? Katrin, Valery, an Bernie are my characters! Enjoy**

**~Jackels~**

** Previously on Total Drama Horror:**

_"I can't believe that this is happening!" Zoey says. "Why would someone from the cast try to kill us?"_

_ "Because they want something out of it." Noah says. "Valery wanted money, Blaineley wanted revenge."_

_ "Who is next?" Sam asks. "I mean Dakota's gone!"_

_ "I believe that all of you are next!" Blaineley says from the window._

_ "No!" Gwen shouts._

**Current Time**

"Run!" Bridgette says.

"You can run! But you can't hid!" Blaineley says.

Everyone starts running to the door with Blaineley shooting LeShawna in the head.

"LeShawna!" Gwen says. "No! Blaineley I'm gonna!"

"Campers!" Chef says suddenly at the door. "Come with me!"

They group runs after Chef who takes them to the freeze and the run inside.

"Suckers!" Chef says shutting the door and locking it.

"Chef is a killer!" Noah says. "Not cool!"

"Did we loose anyone?" Bridgette asked.

"Blaineley shot LeShawna." Gwen says. "And then Chef just released a poisonous gas into the freezer."

"What?" Mike says. "How do you know that?"

"Because of the green gas that's coming into the freezer." Zoey says.

"Help!" Zoey shouts.

"Listen up campers!" Chef says. "We want you dead, so if you want to live longer than shut up!"

"Sam! Where is Sam?" Noah asks.

"Oh, yea, I stabbed him on the way here." Chef says.

Out of nowhere Sam's body falls from above.

"There you go!" Chef says.

***In Lodge***

"Katrin…." Courtney says. "What are we going to due?"

"I have no clue." Katrin says, "No clue of who is alive, who is dead, who is evil."

"I know who's dead." Dawn says. "I know when people die, remember?"

"Right…" Katrin says. "So who's dead?"

"Duncan was first, then Chris, Beth and Lindsay, Tyler, Brick, Anne Maria, Sierra, Ezekiel, Dakota, Staci, Owen, Cody, LeShawna, and just now Sam." Dawn says.

"What? When was like LeShawna and Sam?" Courtney says.

Suddenly Valery appears in the door. "They died when another killer was chasing them. Also…" She takes a brake and shoots Courtney in the head. "You might want to check on the freezer. I hear that dying from the cold is horrible."

"Courtney!" Dawn says.

"Valery stop!" Katrin says.

"Whatever!" Valery says. "Chef! Time to go!"

Chef walks out of the kitchen. "What about my freezer friends?"

"They can live for a little bit longer." Valery says, she turns and looks at Dawn. "But you can't!"

Dawn starts to run, but she trips and hits the ground. Valery walks over grabs Dawn by her hair and puts the gun to her head.

"Valery! Don't do this!" Katrin says, "It's not worth it!"

Chef turns and shoots Katrin with a tazer.

"Do you know how much money I get out of this?" Valery says. "It's completely worth it!"

"Please don't!" Dawn squeaks.

"Shut up!" Valery says as she shoots Dawn. "That's better. See you later Katrin!"

Valery and Chef walk out of the lodge.

***Thirty Minutes Later***

Katrin slowly comes to see that Valery and Chef are gone. "What did they say? The freezer!"

Katrin runs to the freezer to pull the door open to see Geoff, Gwen, Zoey, Mike, Bridgette, and Noah all standing around a dead Sam.

"Oh no!" Katrin says. "We know that Blaineley, Valery, and Chef are all killers, we have three more to figure out."

"Please just let us out and we can choose what to do." Gwen says.

"Right!" Katrin says.

"So, what now?" Bridgette says.

***In Bass Cabin***

Katie, Sadie, and Eva are all sitting in there just waiting, not talking, waiting.

"Hello my pretties!" Blaineley says as she breaks down a door.

Katie and Sadie start screaming. Blaineley shoots Sadie, but runs away afterward.

"Sadie!" Katie says. "No!"

***At Dock***

"Bernie, can I just go for a quick swim?" Alejandro asks.

"I guess so…" Bernie says. "But get someone to go swimming with you."

"Why can't you?" Alejandro says.

"Because I don't want to." Bernie says.

"Will you go swimming with me?" Alejandro asks Trent.

"Sure, why not." Trent says.

They jump into the water just as Chef walks out with a shot gun in his hands.

"What?" Bernie says. "Run!"

***In Lodge***

"What's that?" Gwen asks picking a note off the ground.

Dear DEAD,

You have lose many people, Dawn and Sadie being the newest. Can't wait for more! Tell Eva that her name is on Death's menu.

Sincerely,

Blaineley, Killer Six

**Dead:**

**43****rd****- Duncan**

**42****nd****- Chris **

**41****st****-Beth**

**40****th****-Lindsay**

**39****th****-Tyler**

**38****th****-Brick**

**37****th****- Anne Maria**

**36****th****- Sierra**

**35****th****- Ezekiel**

**34****th****- Dakota**

**33****rd****- Staci**

**32****nd****- Owen**

**31****st****- Cody**

**30****th****- LeShawna**

**29****th****- Sam**

**28****th****- Courtney**

**27****th****- Dawn**

**26****th****- Sadie**

**UNKNOWN- Alejandro, Eva, Bernie, Justin, and Chef.**

**Author Note:**

**Hey, this is just going to be a short ten chapter story that I will finish before posting any chapters to make sure I'm on track on updating. So when you read this, I'm already done with the story.**

**~Jackels~**


	5. C5 Cereal Killers

**Author Note: This is my first horror story so, this is my best one and please review! Also any idea for another story? Katrin, Valery, an Bernie are my characters! Enjoy**

**~Jackels~**

_Previously on Total Drama Horror_

"_Bernie, can I just go for a quick swim?" Alejandro asks._

_ "I guess so…" Bernie says. "But get someone to go swimming with you."_

_ "Why can't you?" Alejandro says._

_ "Because I don't want to." Bernie says._

_ "Will you go swimming with me?" Alejandro asks Trent._

_ "Sure, why not." Trent says._

_ They jump into the water just as Chef walks out with a shot gun in his hands._

_ "What?" Bernie says. "Run!"_

***Current Time***

"We have to go now!" Bernie says.

Chef shoots Alejandro in the back. Bernie turns back to help.

"No!" Alejandro shouts. "Save yourselves!"

"I will get you!" Chef says running after them.

"No you don't!" Cameron says from behind Chef, shooting him with a gun that he made with the radio activity marshmallows.

"Haha!" Chef says. "That's not going to do much!"

Chef turns and shoots Cameron four times.

"Cameron!" Bernie says.

"Run Bernie!" Cameron says.

***Lodge***

Katrin, Geoff, Gwen, Zoey, Mike, Bridgette, and Noah are in the lodge.

"So, the dead are Duncan, Chris, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Brick, Anne Maria, Sierra, Ezekiel, Dakota, Staci, Owen, Cody, LeShawna, Sam, Courtney, Dawn…" Katrin says.

Katie comes running in the door with Eva. "Sadie's dead!"

"Sadie…" Katrin says.

Bernie reaches the door just in time for Chef to retreat. "Alejandro and Cameron are gone. Trent ran off into the woods."

"Alejandro, Cameron, and soon to be more." Katrin says.

"Killer are Valery, Blaineley, Chef, and there are three more." Bernie says.

"Then what do we do?" Gwen asks. "You are the detectives."

"I have an idea." Bridgette says. "We have to get a way to protect ourselves, so, I saw Duncan hiding some of his weapons in the shed."

"When was this?" Geoff asks.

"When we were on the Island, if we are lucky, they will still be there." Bridgette says. "If the radio activity people didn't get to it."

"We have to hurry." Katrin says. "But before we leave, who are we missing that's alive?"

"Trent, Izzy, Heather, um… Harold, Scott, Jo, Lightning, B, and DJ." Noah says.

"Don't forget Justin." Katie says.

"How can I ever." Noah says.

Everyone missing runs inside all at once together.

"We were getting chased in the woods… by Izzy." Trent says. "I ran into them when running from Chef."

"Looks like we only have two more killers to find." Bernie says.

"Ok, let's go into two groups and one group stay here, the others go to the shed." Mike says.

"Let's go!" Jo says. "Killers can come at any time!"

The first group is Noah, Trent, Gwen, Heather, Harold, Jo, Lightning, Eva, DJ, and Katie they will stay at the Lodge.

The second group is Katrin, Zoey, Geoff, Justin, Bridgette, Mike, Scott, B, and Bernie they are going to get the weapons.

"Group two!" Scott says, "The shed is on the other side of the camp! We have to be careful."

"We need to go." Zoey says. "The killers haven't ever waited this long without killing."

"Ok, let's go!" Geoff says looking at Bridgette.

***Group Two***

"Ok! Let's go behind the cabins!" Scott says. "Last place we saw Izzy was near the dock, I think that they are having a meeting there."

"If they are having a meeting there, then who's missing we are missing two killers?" Zoey asks

"We have already started. We will have to wait till later to find out." Katrin says.

They go behind the cabins and are behind the Bass cabin and Blaineley is by the dock with Valery talking on the phone to someone.

"Ok, we need a distraction." Katrin says. "What's the plan?"

"I got this." Justin says. "After season two, I had surgery to make myself beautiful again."

"Ok, so what are you going to do?" Bridgette asks.

"I am going to take off my shirt and run." Justin says taking off his shirt. "Wish my luck.

Just runs out about twenty feet away from the dock. "Hey! There's Justin!" Valery says.

"Hey girls!" Justin says as he runs to the woods with Blaineley high on his heels.

"Ok, we don't have much time till Blaineley kills or he gets away and she comes back." Katrin says. "With Valery still here, it's going to be hard."

"We still have to do this." Geoff says. "Let go!"

They take off running across the camp with Valery seeing them and shots at them. B gets it in the stomach and screams.

"B!" Zoey says. "Just get inside!"

Everyone was inside the shed, but then they see the guns are get ready.

"Ok, first we take out Valery." Bridgette says. "I got this."

Bridgette looks out the window to see Valery walking around the side, she takes the gun, runs out side and starts fighting with her.

Valery punches Bridgette in the face which sends her backwards, Bridgette retaliates by kicking Valery in the face then pulling her gun out and shooting her in the head.

"Bridgette!" Geoff shouts. "Are you ok?"

"I've just got a bloody nose, I'll be fine." Bridgette says.

"Ok… just want to make sure." Geoff says.

***Group One- Lodge***

Katie was in the back room with Eva.

"Eva." Katie says. "I miss Sadie so much, I can't do this!" Katie reaches for a piece of glass with Eva trying to stop her, but was too late. Katie killed herself.

"Then out of no where a note falls from above.

Dead DEAD,

It seems that you have killed our friend. I can't wait to kill all of you to retaliate. She was a great person. You will all die. Just a heads up, they have the guns, so do we.

Sincerely,

Blaineley, Killer Six

"No way! They killed one!" Trent says. "We might just live! But there are still two more killer to find, and we still have to kill five of them."

"Yea, you really need to find them." Harold says pulling out a gun from behind.

"Too bad." Lightning say doing the same with Izzy jumping in from the back door.

**Dead:**

**43****rd****- Duncan**

**42****nd****- Chris **

**41****st****-Beth**

**40****th****-Lindsay**

**39****th****-Tyler**

**38****th****-Brick**

**37****th****- Anne Maria**

**36****th****- Sierra**

**35****th****- Ezekiel**

**34****th****- Dakota**

**33****rd****- Staci**

**32****nd****- Owen**

**31****st****- Cody**

**30****th****- LeShawna**

**29****th****- Sam**

**28****th****- Courtney**

**27****th****- Dawn**

**26****th****- Sadie**

**25****th****- Alejandro**

**24****th****- Cameron**

**23****rd****- Valery**

**22****nd****- Justin**

**21****st****- Katie **

**UNKNOWN- **Noah, Trent, Gwen, Heather, Harold, Jo, Lightning, Eva, Izzy and DJ

Killers-

Valery

Chef

Izzy

Lightning

Harold

Blaineley

**Author Note:**

**Hey, this is just going to be a short ten chapter story that I will finish before posting any chapters to make sure I'm on track on updating. So when you read this, I'm already done with the story.**

**~Jackels~**


	6. C6 A Killer Among Us

**Author Note: This is my first horror story so, this is my best one and please review! Also any idea for another story? Katrin, Valery, an Bernie are my characters! Enjoy**

**~Jackels~**

_Previously on Total Drama Horror_

"_No way! They killed one!" Trent says__. __"We might just live! But there are still two more killer to find, and we still have to kill five of them."_

"_Yea, you really need to find them." Harold says pulling out a gun from behind._

"_Too bad." Lightning say doing the same with Izzy jumping in from the back door._

***Current Time***

"Really Izzy? And wow really Harold?" Heather says.

Trapped was Noah, Trent, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Eva, and DJ.

"Why are you doing this?" Gwen asks.

"Well, we all have our reasons. Mine is because I hate you guys so much." Harold says.

"I wanted to win, but that brat Cameron beat me!" Lightning says.

"I just wanted to have a party." Izzy says.

"A party to kill?" Says Noah.

"Valery wanted it for the money, we didn't, we wanted revenge." Lightning says.

"This is insane!" Eva says. "Even for you Izzy!"

"Right now, we are offering easy kills, we will shoot you in the head and then you get to have a no pain, any takers?"

"Um…" DJ says. "I want it over with."

DJ walks up and gets on his knees.

"DJ!" Gwen shouts.

"Smart choice." Lightning says shooting him in the head. "Now next we see each other, more will die."

"Bye." Izzy says with a sly smile.

***Group Two***

Katrin, Zoey, Geoff, B, Bridgette, Mike, Scott, and Bernie were in the storage hiding.

"We are in the storage with Blaineley and Chef trying to kill us! Great!" Zoey says.

"Don't worry, now we have the power." Geoff says.

"We need to make a run to the lodge." Scott says. "Ready, Set, Go!" He says as he opens the doors to run.

Blaineley and Chef, none of the killers were anywhere close to where they were.

"What?" Bridgette says, but then sees the Lodge and runs.

***At Lodge***

"What happened?" Bridgette asked.

"DJ gave up and let them kill him, they said that Valery was dead." Gwen says.

"She is Bridgette killed her." Geoff says.

"We need a plan!" Eva says. "I am going to go out there right now and kill them all!"

"No! Eva! That's not much of a plan!" Noah says.

Eva runs out there and punches Blaineley in the face, but then Chef shoots her in the head.

"No!" Mike shouts.

Chef looks and smiles at Mike and aims the gun at him but Geoff pulls him away from the door.

"We need a way to get out!" Bernie says. "Call the police or someone."

"The radio!" Jo says. "There was a radio that was in the kitchen!"

Jo runs back to the kitchen to find the radio right there on the counter, grabs it and runs back out with it.

"Here! Noah you have read a lot! Fix it!" Jo says.

"Wow, thanks, let's give this to B instead." Noah says with a smile.

B grabs the radio and smiles, he opens it up and starts working.

"How long will that take?" Katrin asks.

B holds up a five.

"Ok, I think that we have that much time." Katrin says. "Try to make it fast."

B's eyes got wide all of a sudden and he looked panicked.

"What?" Gwen asks.

"Bomb." Was all that B said.

"Oh my gosh! They knew that we would do this!" Zoey says. "What do we do? Can we move it somewhere?"

B shakes him head no and points to a camera watching them.

"This is bad! What do we do?" Scott asks.

"Don't worry, we will get out of this!" Katrin says, "Right Bernie?"

"Yea…. Sure…." Bernie says. "How much longer is the timer?"

"One minute." Geoff says.

_Dear DEAD,_

_ I'm glad to say that DJ made the right choice and Eva was the one to make the wrong one. I hope that you got the message from the bomb that you have, we had fun thinking of new ways to kill you. There is no way to stop the timer, and the bomb, all those wires have been replaced. I hope that you have fun with that! Have a BLAST!_

_ Sincerely, _

_ Blaineley, Killer Six_

"What are we going to do with the bomb?" Noah asks.

"B, I'm sorry, but the rest of us need to live." Bernie says.

B looked down with a sad face, but understood.

"Thanks B." Zoey says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Everyone else to the kitchen!" Katrin says. "Quickly!"

Everyone crashed into the kitchen in the last few seconds right before…

**Dead:**

**43****rd****- Duncan**

**42****nd****- Chris **

**41****st****-Beth**

**40****th****-Lindsay**

**39****th****-Tyler**

**38****th****-Brick**

**37****th****- Anne Maria**

**36****th****- Sierra**

**35****th****- Ezekiel**

**34****th****- Dakota**

**33****rd****- Staci**

**32****nd****- Owen**

**31****st****- Cody**

**30****th****- LeShawna**

**29****th****- Sam**

**28****th****- Courtney**

**27****th****- Dawn**

**26****th****- Sadie**

**25****th****- Alejandro**

**24****th****- Cameron**

**23****rd****- Valery**

**22****nd****- Justin**

**21****st****- Katie **

**20****th****- DJ**

**19****th****- Eva**

**UNKNOWN- **B, Katrin, Zoey, Geoff, Bridgette, Mike, Scott, Bernie, Noah, Trent, Gwen, Heather, and Jo.

Killers-

Valery

Chef

Izzy

Lightning

Harold

Blaineley

**Author Note:**

**Hey, this is just going to be a short ten chapter story that I will finish before posting any chapters to make sure I'm on track on updating. So when you read this, I'm already done with the story.**

**~Jackels~**


End file.
